


Lies

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: comm: talking_muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn’t lie. I wouldn’t be like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "talking_muses" community  
> Prompt: Write about a time you were lied to.

I will not cry.

I have not cried since I was fourteen, and that fucker is not going to be the one to start the waterworks.

I know that Steve is not a good man. I’ve known men like him my whole life. I don’t love him, and he doesn’t love me, but he was there, a warm body to hold onto in the dark when it felt like I was never going to be warm again. He knows I don’t love him because I also don’t lie. And if I wanted to fuck Michael or Andre or goddamn _Tucker_ I would, and I’d hold my head up high because I have nothing to be ashamed of.

I wouldn’t slink around in the shadows like he says I do. I wouldn’t lie. I wouldn’t be like him.

* * *

CJ finds me on the roof. The sky is slate grey and the rain slants against the skylight, and the outside world is buried in mist. Unlike Ana, he doesn’t tell me I’m going to catch my death and remind me that we need to be wary of infections and blah blah fucking blah. Unlike Ken, he doesn’t grab my arm and try to force me to leave.

CJ just slings his arm around my shoulders. The rain drips from his cap and puddles in the gravel at our feet.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” he says.

Sometimes lies are all we have.


End file.
